You Make Me Stutter (I Need Your Perfection)
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Sasha and Derek's first time. Sequel to 'A Stutter in My Heart (Only for You)'.


Sex.

Sasha had been the one to mention it the first time.

* * *

They'd just graduated. It was the after-party at Lydia's and the music was loud and booming, people dancing with their partners while others swam in the pool and made out. Sasha and Derek were sitting on the edge of the pool, feet dipping into the water and hands clasped together, laughing at Scott who was dive-balling into the pool.

"Scott, you idiot!" Sasha giggled when Scott came up spitting out water, blinking droplets from his eyes as he shook his hair out like a dog. Scott just grinned, swimming over and sloshing water up at her. "Oi! Haha! Stop it!" When he didn't she buried her bead in Derek's chest, hiding herself from the oncoming splashes. "_Der_, Scott's wetting me," she whined.

Derek kicked his feet up, the force of it making a mini wave of water that splashed Scott in the face. "Stop wetting my girlfriend, man." Sasha lifted her head up and smiled, nuzzling her nose into his neck. Derek preened happily.

"Seriously?" Scott pouted, the water dripping off of his lashes just adding to the puppy look and making it more adorable than it should be. "You guys are just so… so _ugh_." He rolled his eyes before diving under the water and swimming away.

"I think you should go in there and cheer him up," Sasha teased. Derek chuckled, clearly refusing. "Oh. Scott not good enough for your compassion now, is he?" She poked his chest, bumping her nose under his chin.

Derek smirked, hoisting her up on his lap and making her shriek out a laugh. "No, no he's not. Not when you're here, baby."

Sasha sighed breathlessly, physically melting in his arm. "Gosh, Derek, why do you have to be so _romantic_. It just makes me want to sex you up," she joked, twisting her body around in his lap and leaning forward, biting down on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Derek's eyes widened. "Um."

Sasha huffed a chortle, running her tongue along his abused lip. "I was kidding, Der."

Derek relaxed a little, shoulders less tense. "Oh."

Sasha just snorted, kissing him softly on the lips and curling her fingers in his hair. She moaned softly when he licked into her mouth, titling her head to change the angle into something easier and slower paced.

They parted seconds later, spit connecting their lips before breaking off, and Sasha giggled. "Maybe not now, but definitely one day."

Derek nodded, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "Yeah. Definitely," he smiled.

* * *

That had been the first time sex was ever brought up, and even though it had been a joke Sasha and Derek still thought about it every so often.

In fact, Derek was the one to mention it the second time.

* * *

It was their first year in College. Sasha and Derek were roommates and they both took all the same courses since Derek had an overprotective streak and wanted to make absolute sure that Sasha was okay 24/7. Some girls would find it annoying and compulsive but Sasha found it sweet. Derek was the best boyfriend she could ever dream of and she loved everything about him, the overprotectiveness as well.

"God, I can _never _get used to this campus," Sasha groaned, looking down at the schedule in her hand. "I mean, it's already been two weeks and I _still _suck at finding our Drama and Arts class."

Derek chuckled, taking a sip out of his coffee cup that he'd bought from Starbucks earlier that morning. "Well, we could just skip class and have sex instead," he mused.

Sasha nearly tripped over in her heels, skidding to a halt and turning around, hair whipping her in the face. "_What_," she said, eyes wide.

"Hey, Sash, calm down," he laughed, bunny teeth poking out adorably as he grinned. "I was kiddin'."

Sasha coughed, sweeping the hair out of her eyes. "Ha, yeah. I thought so. I mean, we haven't talked about _that_ in a while." She felt the blush creeping itself on her cheeks and tried to turn back around but Derek lay a hand on her shoulder, preventing it.

"Sasha, don't worry about it." He pulled her close to him, putting the coffee cup on the ground beside him so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "Remember what you said last year?" he said softly. Sasha nodded. "Well, that's what we're going to do. Wait. We won't do anything until we're ready."

Sasha giggled. "You meant me, didn't you?" She nibbled on his earlobe. "Until I'm ready."

"Of course," Derek snorted, tapping his nose. "Always is, isn't it?" he teased. Sasha just huffed and poked her tongue out, licking in his ear. "Aw, gross! _Sasha_!"

"Don't be such a baby, Hale."

* * *

So, yeah, sex had been something they were both laying off for a bit. The idea of sex was just that, an idea. But now, now they're both in their third year of College and they're 21. They're thinking of changing that idea and turning it into an actual deed.

* * *

"So, um, how—how does this work?" Sasha sat on the bed, shirt and jeans off, wearing only a black bra and panties. Derek was the same, sitting in front of her shirtless, muscled pecs and abs in full mouth-watering display, clad in only a pair of grey boxer briefs.

"I don't know. Just start off like we normally do?" he guessed, wincing at how awkward and anxious he sounded. "I mean, it's not any different. Right? We're just—just taking it further."

Sasha nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, it's not any different. Just, we're going to fully naked this time and not just kissing but touching each other's privates and-" She stopped, taking a deep breath before her fast paced breathing could alternate into a mini panic attack. "Yeah, yeah you're right. It's no different."

Derek wasn't sure if he should make the first move. Sasha looked as anxious as he was and her hands were fiddling in her lap. He breathed in, taking a minute to calm himself down before placing a hand on her knee. She flinched at the touch and his eyes widened, thinking he'd done something wrong. He was about to pull his hand back when she grabbed it and kept it there.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm just nervous."

Derek nodded understandingly. "Me too," he chuckled. After a couple seconds with no action Sasha smiled encouragingly and with his hand on her knee, guided it up to her shoulder. He automatically took the hint and placed his other hand on her opposite shoulder until both of his hands were squared on each shoulder. From then, there was no more action.

Sasha sighed. "Der, you can kiss me now if you're ready," she said softly.

"Right," he breathed, scooting over closer and leaning forward enough so that their lips were hovering over each other's. "Okay. I got this."

"You do, Derek. You got this," she giggled. That must have given him the courage because the next thing she knew, their lips were pressed together and his hands that were on her shoulders were now moving down to her waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles in the skin. She shifted her body forward, placing her own hands on his hips as she kissed him back, moaning softly and digging her fingernails into the skin of his hipbones when their kiss took a French turn, his tongue stroking itself against the inside of her mouth.

Sasha felt like she was floating on a cloud, their tongues entwined and hands gripping each other's bodies. She felt Derek's hands on her waist drift up, around to her back and begin fiddling with her bra strap. His fingers were deft and managed to unclasp the clips at the back. Before she knew it he'd removed her bra, her breasts popping free from their confines.

They'd never actually gone this far before, due to them not feeling they were ready. They'd only kissed with clothes on. So when Sasha felt Derek's hands her breasts, rolling and squeezing them gently like he was feeling them out in his palms, she couldn't help but whimper and push her chest forward into his touch.

"_God_," she gasped, breaking apart from their kiss to suck in a much needed breath of air. "This—this is-"

"I know," Derek smirked.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I should have expected you to get over your shyness quickly," she mused. Derek's smirk merely turned into a full blown grin. "Oh shush, you smart ass. Sto-" Her eyes closed and she let out another gasp when Derek bowed his head, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently.

"This better?" he asked smugly, scraping his teeth against the hard peak.

"I refuse to answer that with a response," she groaned, her breath hitching which only had him chuckling.

"Fair enough," he shrugged, sucking the nipple back in his mouth again, flicking his tongue over the hard flesh. She hissed a sigh of pleasure, running her hands through his hair in encouragement. Derek made a soft purr-like noise, nipping lightly at her pebbled nipple causing her to rake her finger nails down his back. This only made him double the suction of his mouth on her nipple, tweaking the abandoned one as his other hand smoothed down her stomach.

Sasha's body was full of sensations she'd never felt before, and they only seemed to triple when Derek's hand slipped under her panties, brushing her wetness. "D-Der, o-oh my god…" she breathed, hands grappling at his shoulders for something to hold onto when his fingers parted her lips, quick in finding her clit and running over it with his thumb.

Derek soothed her nipple with his tongue before lifting his head up and smiling, his darn bunny teeth adorable. "Feel good?" he asked. She nodded, exhaling sharply when he trailed lower and dipped two fingers into her, rubbing them around her opening in slick circles. "God, you're so wet." He cursed under his breath, making a small strangled noise in his throat. She could only whimper when he moved his fingers further down, first one slipping inside her with ease.

"F-Fuck, Der, so good," she moaned. She heard him groan and could not help but feel slightly empowered that she could have him sounding like that. The smug feeling was short lived though, and her vaginal muscles twitched when he pulled his finger back, only just to press back in again. Soon he was adding a second, building up a steady rhythm that had her hips bucking up to meet them, his fingers sinking in deeper every time.

"God, Sasha, look at you. Taking my fingers like you were made for it." Sasha's breath caught in her throat, escaping as a soft mewl at Derek's voice. It was hoarse like he was having trouble speaking, and she could also hear the sound of his heavy breathing amongst the slick sounds of her wetness.

"Yes, yes, yes," she whined, rocking her hips to every push and pull of his fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut, mouth falling open when his fingers rubbed against her G spot. "Der, p-please, I'm going to come, don't stop," she begged.

"Was never planning to," Derek groaned, voice rough as he pressed his finger down, right over it.

"D-Derek, yesyesyesyes, there," she sobbed, hips bucking and hands gripping his forearms, feeling his muscles shift beneath the skin as he fucked her with his fingers. "So close, Derek, just—just r-rub my clit. P-Please." Fingers ran over her clit, pressing down and rubbing, and she mewled helplessly.

"Like that? Yeah, _fuck_, like that," he breathed when Sasha's body convulsed as she cried out.

When Sasha came down from her orgasm she looked over to Derek, noticing he was still hard. Very hard. Hard enough to cut through stone, in fact.

"Fuck, Der. Wanna feel you." She let her hand drift down to his boxers, squeezing his cock through the damp material. He gasped, hips jerking. "Fuck, Derek, you're already leaking." She helped him remove his boxers before she squeezed again, wrapping her hand around him and stroking his cock in a long, slow, deliberate tease.

Derek's lips parted, ghost of a pant escaping, emerald eyes unfocused as his hips twitched forward in an attempt to get more. Sasha tightened her grip and stroked again, thumb and forefinger making a tight circle around the head. "_Shit_, Sash, s-"

"Ah, so _that's _it." She smiled, twisting her wrist and watching, pleased, as he squirmed and moaned at the movement.

"Sash," he breathed, stuttering helplessly on another moan when she pushed him down onto his back, moving down his body to enclose her lips over the head gently. "Sash, I-I can't —"

"Hmmm," Sasha hummed, hand sliding up and down along the shaft as she sucked on the head, tongue swiping over the slit with every stroke of her hand.

Derek groaned, trying to breathe steady and calm, failing epically when Sasha's hand did a twisty thing that, as an instinctive reaction, had his hips propelling forward, bucking in an aborted jerk. Sasha hummed again as her lips surpassed the head and slowly slid over the flare of the base, twirling her tongue over the sensitive veins that ran along the engorged skin.

"Fuck, Sasha—st-top—I can't—" Derek's thighs tensed as he felt his orgasm creeping closer, the pressure building until it was getting harder to breath, whimpering at how intense everything felt, tight heat coiling in his stomach. "S-Sash, s-stop, gonna come," he moaned, trying to push Sasha off, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she started to bob her head, her tongue lapping over the slit like she was just begging him to come in her mouth.

And that's what he did. In long spurts, toes curling with the spasms that racked his body.

Sasha backed off slowly, licking her lips, her amber eyes shining. "Mmmm, that was great," she said, smoothing her hand down his chest. "You were just—just wow. So sexy. Though, I remember you'd gotten rid of your stutter," she teased.

Derek croaked out a laugh. "Yeah, thought so too," he chuckled. Sasha hummed, swinging her legs over his waist so she could sit on his hips. He smirked. "Guess you bring out the bad in me."

Sasha pursed her lips. "Your stutter was never _bad_, Derek." She smiled, looking down at him with doe brown eyes before leaning forward and kissing him softly. "It was one of the reasons I fell so desperately in love with you."

* * *

_**So yeah... I wrote a porny sequel. Then again, when is something I write porn-less? **_


End file.
